


Brief Reprieve

by JasvinFellOver



Series: FE Fates D&D Supplementary Fics [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its what he deserves, soft niles content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasvinFellOver/pseuds/JasvinFellOver
Summary: Jasvin wakes up after getting shot in the lung to some much appreciated attention from Niles.





	Brief Reprieve

A dull throbbing radiated from her chest, pulling her into consciousness. Jasvin’s eyes opened to narrow slits as she couldn’t help but groan as the burning ache hit her fully. She was laying on her back, a blanket thrown over her, in a supply convoy. A far cry from the plush bed she’d had back at the inn everyone had been staying at in Cyrkensia. She let out a sigh of relief as she allowed her eyes to slide shut once more. Jasvin would take a convoy over the last place she’d woken up in a different place from where she’d fallen unconscious. With any luck, her liege and brother were around and well. There was certainly plenty of people around and they would most likely be the rest of the royal family and their retainers. It wouldn’t be a far stretch to say two of the people her false eye was picking up were them. 

 

Despite having just woken up, Jasvin felt utterly exhausted. Unsurprising given how much blood she’d lost from the arrow to her lung. As she rolled onto her side, she felt a rip of pain from her wound and a hint of the taste of blood in the back of her throat. Her body shuddered as she suppressed a cough, pressing a hand to her mouth and pulling the blanket up around her.

 

The cart shifted slightly under someone else’s added weight, one side of it dipping, “Rise and shine, beautiful.”

 

If it had been anyone else she would have ignored them, but she couldn’t ignore him. Jasvin just smiled lightly at his words and, craning her neck to look at him with her one remaining eye, peered up at Niles. His elbows were resting on the cart’s side panel as he gazed down at her, a slight smirk on his lips.

 

Jasvin eased herself up, mindful this time of her recent wound. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and gently pressed her forehead against his, “I’m sorry if I worried you.”

 

Niles pressed back and slid a hand up to cup her face, “You’re still here, that’s all that matters.” His voice was low and laced with melancholy. His lips are heavy on her own, and yet somehow gentle. His tongue swipes along the seam of her lips for the briefest of moments before a hum reverberates through her and Niles pulls away.

 

“Have you really managed to reopen your wound already?”

 

Jasvin leaned back slightly, blinking. Of course, Niles had noticed the hint of blood in her mouth. Why was she not surprised in the least bit? “Maybe a little bit when I woke up. Blood’s not gushing out of my mouth, so it’ll probably take care of itself.”

 

Niles merely narrows his eye at her words before sliding his hand down her face and taking her chin between his thumb and fingers, pressing this thumb against her lips, “Oh? Only a little internal bleeding? And do you just expect the excess blood in your lungs to remove itself?”

 

She scoffs in response, “Of course not. I’ll just cough the rest- “coughs suddenly wracked her frame. Jasvin practically reels back and slaps a hand over her mouth on reflex alone as her coughing gradually stops. Her mouth was filled with a far too familiar copper taste, one that made the wetness on her hand pointless to look at. It was blood, she wasn’t so daft to think would be anything else.

 

As Jasvin looked back up, she caught Niles whipping her blood off his hand on his tunic. Concern was etched into his face and voice, “Look, Jasvin, I know you probably don’t want to bother one of the healers but, at least let me close whatever you tore…please.”

 

There is no hesitation in her nod of a response, though it was small. A slight smile tugged on Niles’ mouth, “Come on then,” he said, extending a hand to Jasvin, “don’t want to stay out here all night do you.”

 

Jasvin rolled her eyes, shaking her head slightly, “Course not.” She took Niles’ hand and he helped ease her out of the convoy. As her feet hit the ground, her knees nearly buckled, the only thing keeping her up was Niles’ arm around her waist that had quickly snaked out to catch her. “Fucking…how long was I out?”

 

Niles easily pulled Jasvin up, throwing one of her arms around his shoulders and holding onto her wrist while his other arm quickly moved from the front of her waist to the back, “Two days now.”

 

All this considered it made enough sense, not that she was any less annoyed about it. If Nikos was up and about already after his fall from Caligula there was no doubt in her mind that someone, Lady Nereza most likely, would have had to keep him from smothering her. Jasvin’s twin could be such a mother hen, it was a wonder he hadn’t materialized upon her waking.

 

Niles slips into his tent, with Jasvin still leaning heavily on him, and helps her ease down onto his bedroll before rummaging through his pack. She couldn’t help but pull her tunic up to peer down at her wound. The puncture site itself was still raw, it would no doubt scar regardless of how much healing magic was put towards mending it, and the skin surrounding it was a deep, angry purple. Fuck, she really had torn the wound back open, hadn’t she… At least she wasn’t heaving up pints of blood again so there was that. The tear must have just ended or started at her lung.

 

An experimental prod of the area draws a wince from her. Yeah, this thing was gonna need plenty of healing magic and time to heal completely. Fucking light footed Hoshidian snipers…

 

A snicker draws her attention to Niles as he sits down in front of her, staff in hand, “If I’d known you undressed this easily for healers I would have started learning how to use one of these sooner.”

 

As he nudges her hand out of the way, Jasvin can’t help but sigh at his words, “Oh come on, I was hardly shy about my body when we first met and it’s not like you don’t see more than just my stomach on a regular basis now.”

 

The warmth of healing magic sinks into her wound, chasing the lingering pain away, for now at least. “True, but I’ll take any chance I get to see you undressed in any capacity,” Niles purred in response.

 

Jasvin can only shake her head in response. As if getting her to take her tunic off was a hard thing. All Niles had to do at this point was ask, or just wait till around she went to sleep considering she usually slept topless. “Couldn’t wait a few hours till we went to bed, could you? Or are you just feeling especially needy after not having me around for a mere two days?”

 

The magic’s soft warm abruptly stops, leaving Niles to gaze intently at her wound. A moment passes in silence before his eye lowers to the ground, “Jasvin if I hadn’t arrived back with Lord Leo when I did you could have died.”

 

Jasvin doesn’t know how to react. It, of course, wasn’t surprising given how much blood she’d been coughing up but…hearing it confirmed aloud made it that much more real.

 

Niles gently places the staff on the ground before slipping his arms around her waist and pulling himself against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. “When you passed out from blood loss back in Cyrkensia I was terrified. I was in such a daze that I’d stopped healing you until I found your pulse.”

 

As Niles mutters against Jasvin’s neck, she slides her arms around him, one hand snaking up into his hair. Her chest ached, she hadn’t meant to cause him this much grief when she’d decided to follow her liege’s wish not to kill the performers as King Garon had ordered. She’d had a feeling he hadn’t been entirely truthful about his feelings back about this whole debacle at the cart. No surprise they came out once they were in private. Jasvin would make a point of staying near him whenever possible, and at least try to keep herself from being nearly as reckless as she normally was. She wasn’t going to put Niles through something like this again any time soon if she could help it.

 

A wet pressure on Jasvin’s neck, followed by muted pain, pulls her from her thoughts “Try not to overthink it for once, I meant what I said earlier too,” Niles says against her skin before laving over the bite mark with his tongue.

 

Wait…what he’d said earlier. Jasvin hadn’t even gotten there in her thought process yet! Well, she hadn’t at least gotten completely stuck in it yet. Niles doesn’t allow her thoughts to linger, placing kisses along her jaw before purring into her ear, “Now, before you get any ideas about running off to let Nikos you’re fine. You’re staying right here, I’m keeping you all to myself tonight.”

 

Well, Niles is certainly keeping one step ahead of Jasvin’s train of thought. His words did have her raising an eyebrow, her tone questioning, “And what exactly did you have in mind? I can’t do much of anything without risking reopening my wound. Even if you did all the work if my breathing were to pick up- “

 

Niles leans away from her, a smirk plastered on his face, “Oh? And here I was just wanting to hold you as we fell asleep. What kind of scandalous activities did you think I meant?”

 

Jasvin merely rolled her eye, annoyed that she had accidentally fallen for Niles’ obvious trap. She could usually avoid walking into them like this, and at least when she did it was on purpose. “Forgive me for not catching one of the rare times when you weren’t insinuating something.”

 

“You can make it up to me by marking me up when we’re back at Krakenburg, and you’re not at risk of bursting a lung if you do more than breath.”

 

Jasvin’s eye immediately snaps back to Niles at his words, a low laugh creeping from her throat, “I think that could be arranged.” She bats the healing staff off Niles’ bedroll before rolling back onto her side, pulling Niles down with her. He immediately nuzzles his face into the crook of Jasvin’s neck and tangles his legs with hers. Jasvin buries her face in Niles’ hair, softly pressing a kiss to the crown of his head as one of her hands instinctively searches out one of his own.

 


End file.
